1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal adjusting device and more particularly to a device for making adjustment relative to video and audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional apparatuses for recording and reproducing video signals on and from a magnetic tape (hereinafter referred to as VTRs) have input adjusting devices arranged in most cases to adjust video signals, such as a luminance signal, chrominance signals, and also the audio signal levels of individual channels. Some of the VTRs have been arranged to permit adjustment of all these signals with a single adjustment knob. The arrangement to adjust the signals by using adjustment knobs discretely arranged for respective different signals and channels increases the number of parts and thus requires a larger space. The arrangement to adjust the audio signal levels and video signals with a single adjustment knob makes operation very difficult for the operator and thus has presented a problem in respect of the operability of the apparatus.